


10 Tails: Deleted Scenes

by 19agbrown



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben 10: Omniverse, Language, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: This is something that I promised to do in the end notes of 10 Tails.It's simply some scenes from the original rough draft that either didn't make it into the final cut or were changed completely, as well as some scenes from my final draft that I had to cut out for the sake of moving the story along.Some of these scenes were things that I absolutely LOVED and was sad to cut out, but for some of them, the story was changed so much between the first and final drafts that they just didn't FIT anymore.I suck at summaries, but this one wasn't too bad, I suppose. :)
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: Changed Ending From Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a slightly different ending for Chapter 2. In the original draft, I had planned for Rook to show up, and I was going to use it to highlight a different reaction of Ben's protective instincts. I was going to use it to show his flight instincts instead of fight.   
> I did end up doing that, but Rook's arrival was cut out by the 3rd draft.   
> Here's how it originally would have gone. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Honestly, if you saw just how TERRIBLE the original draft of 10 Tails was, you would automatically know that I would be incapable of writing Ben 10.

** Part 1: **

Kevin glumly dropped his armor. Ben chose that moment to spring into action. Ben slammed down the dial of the Omnitrix, and suddenly, a green-eyed Revonnahgander was racing at Gwen and Kevin.

Emerald hissed, slashed, bit, kicked, and snarled at Gwen and Kevin. By the time Kevin got Emerald pinned to the pavement, he and Gwen were already sporting several minor injuries.

“Kevin, watch his stomach!” Gwen snapped.

Just then, the Proto-Ship touched down on the street about 30 feet from them, and Emerald seemed to become lucid. “Kevin, you have to let me go!”

Kevin snorted. “Right. So you can claw my eyes out? No thanks.”

Panic bleed into Emerald’s voice as he pleaded with Kevin. “Please! You have to let me go, Kevin! PLEASE!” Kevin looked down at Emerald with a frown. “You’re being serious, aren’t you?”

Rook strode from the Proto-Ship and saw Kevin pinning a green-eyed Revonnahgander to the ground. Rook bristled in protective fury. What right did Kevin have to treat Rook’s mate in such a way?

“Kevin! Release him!” When Kevin got up, Emerald got quickly to his feet, and all but dove into his car. Emerald was flooring the gas pedal before the door even closed.

“Ben…” Rook whispered in a hurt voice as Ben sped away from him. Rook could feel Ben’s distress through their mating bond, and Rook was sure that Ben could feel his despair through the same bond.

Hours later, tears clouded Ben’s vision, and he had to pull the car over on the side of a lonely highway somewhere to the west of Bellwood.

He had left Rook purely out of an unfamiliar instinct, and he desperately wished he could go back.


	2. Part 2: Original Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this is the original Chapter 4 of 10 Tails. Basically, it's just a conversation between Kevin and Rook that originally took place before Rook found Ben in Xeno Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the end notes of Part 1, the original draft was paced very differently from what was posted. In many ways, the original and the final are completely different stories. 
> 
> The original Chapter 4 and the final Chapter 4 took place roughly around the same time, but they are very different. For starters, the original Chapter 4 was much shorter. 
> 
> I had planned for the story to constantly switch back and forth between Ben and Rook's perspectives. Well, I did end up doing that, but writing the original chapter 4 was when I first decided to do that. 
> 
> I loved the interaction between Rook and Kevin here, and it hurt to cut in out, but I had basically made this entire chapter obsolete by the 4th draft. By the final draft it would have fit in again, but at the point where it was cut, it just didn't. So I scrapped the chapter, and just moved part of the interaction into the final Chapter 8 instead.
> 
> Disclaimer: Honestly, the original Chapter 5 was so HORRIBLE, that I won't put any part of it on here. That alone should tell you that I did not write Ben 10, since the writers did not seem to cut out any terrible story lines/episodes *cough* The Rooters *cough cough* (I mean the Rooters story arc itself wasn't terrible, except for the fact that they literally used it to retcon half of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien)

** Part 2:  **

Rook sat in Plumbers HQ staring at a wide range of screens. His eyes were bloodshot, and his fur was a mess. Rook was keeping a sharp eye on every Earth satellite and drone, but Ben wasn’t showing himself.

It had been 5 months, and Rook feared that he and Ben’s child would make an appearance soon. Rook banged his fist on the desk as yet another minute went by without a sign of Ben.

Rook jumped when Kevin spoke behind him. “When was the last time you slept?” Rook thought for a moment, and found that he could not recall. There was no need to tell Kevin that, though. “Sleep is not important.” Rook said in reply.

Kevin snorted. “Can’t remember, can you?”

Rook glared at the offending Osmosian, then resumed his constant vigil over the screens. It would be just his luck if he missed something while talking to the likes of Kevin.

Kevin sighed, and rested a firm hand on Rook’s shoulder. “You need to get some sleep, man.”

Rook huffed. “Would you want to sleep if Gwendolyn was out there somewhere with your unborn child?”

Kevin exhaled through his nose. “No, I wouldn’t. But you’re supposed to be better than me.” Rook blinked incredulously at Kevin. “No, I am not. But I refuse to sleep. Ben needs me, and I have to find him.”

Kevin squeezed Rook’s shoulder. “You can’t help Ben if you run yourself into the ground.”

Rook slumped in his chair. Kevin was right, and after all, what harm could a little sleep do?

Rook smiled. Ben would’ve scolded him for ‘tempting the universe’ if he had said that out loud. Rook’s smile vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. Ben could not scold him if Ben wasn’t there. Oh how Rook wished that Ben was there.

Rook sighed. “Okay, Kevin. I will sleep. But you have to wake me immediately if you see any sign of Ben.” Kevin nodded in response with a tiny smug smile on his lips. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Rook yawned, then tramped off to his room at Plumbers HQ. He would take a short nap, then he would resume his vigil at the monitors. Not even Kevin would be able to keep him away from them for very long. He would not be deterred until Ben was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be a part of the original Chapter 6. I want to do multiple pieces of Chapter 6, one of which is rather long and should not have been cut at all, so I am going to split them up into 2 chapters. The next one will be the first part of that.
> 
> As far as the subpar writing of this goes, I started posting 10 Tails in January of 2019, and I started writing the original draft in the summer of 2017. I like to think my writing style has improved since then, but I did not do any doctoring on this, since it's supposed to be the original, not the sort-of-original. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Part 3: First Part of the Original Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short Rook POV thing from the original chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this part, and I hated having to cut it, but at the time that I did, it didn't fit in the story. By the final draft, it would have fit again, I just didn't know where to put it, and I didn't want to throw off my chapter line-up to stick it in. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The original Ben 10 began airing when I was 5 years old.

** Part 3: First Part of the Original Chapter 6 **

Rook was currently being held in the prisons of Plumbers HQ. Rook had been searching for Ben and his child for more than 3 years now, and still not a sign, so Rook had chosen to drown his sorrows in Olgia Tang. Which hadn’t turned out well for Will Harangue.

Will Harangue was bashing Ben, as usual, but this time his speech had consisted of some choice phrases like, “Some alien’s whore”, “Hero turned queer for an alien,” and Rook’s personal favorite, “Ben Tennyson abandoned the Earth to have some illegitimate half-breed child, who is doomed to be a good-for nothing menace, like their mother.”

That had been the last straw for Rook’s drunken mind. 

Rook had run all of the way from the bar in Undertown called ‘Lost In Space’ to Will Harangue’s studio and beaten up the ‘news’ caster while still on the air.

Rook smiled at the memory. Even though it had landed Rook 2 weeks in the Plumber HQ cells, Rook did not regret his actions. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 will be the second half of the original Chapter 6. It did a POV switch after the end of this part, and the next half was Ben and the kids. 
> 
> In the original draft of 10 Tails, that whole Xeno Place thing never happened. Rook was never actually able to find Ben, meaning that he never reassured Ben, and Ben never called Rook when he went into labor, because he was terrified of Rook's reaction to him running away. What this meant, is that Rook didn't actually know how many kids Ben had, until he saw them on a security camera during the original Chapter 7. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! :)  
> Part 4 will be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be the original version of Chapter 4. It is very different from the final one, because the story moved at a much different pace in the original draft, but I did end up keeping part of it in Chapter 8, because I liked the interaction between Kevin and Rook. 
> 
> I will be posting these every so often during the break between parts 1 and 2 of 10 Tails, but it will just be a 'whenever I think about it' thing instead if a set posting date. It's not like the set posting dates work out well for 10 Tails, anyway. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
